Chronicles of the Lucky Seven
by AzamiBlossom
Summary: You've probably never heard of them-the Lucky 7, a group of extraordinary demigods out in the middle of nowhere. With peace finally here, the camps didn't expect a new prophecy so soon, especially one involving these mysterious new demigods. "As to explain it, it's quite a long story, but it needs to be told."
1. Prologue

If you've found this and have started reading this, then I congratulate you on surviving our little…eh, _mishap_, I suppose you could say, that my friends and I had recently. As to explain it, it's quite a long story, but it needs to be told. I'll try my best to explain this, along with a few of my friends.

You've probably heard of the famous Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Reyna, Nico Di Angelo and the other demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Yep. Greek and Roman. (Currently, both camps are on good terms. Thank gods, otherwise that could've been a big problem.) You've probably also aware about the second Titan War that ended a few years ago, along with the second Giant War that ended in Olympus's favor recently, too.

You might be wondering who I am and who my friends are. What do we have to do with any of this? And what's this long story that I mentioned earlier?

Have you ever wondered why you don't hear that much about different monster attacks/happenings, or a few of those occasional strange events in the Midwest here in the United States? Well, that's kind of part of what my friends and I do.

We know about Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and the whole "Greek mythology is real" thing because we live it. We're a group of teenage demigods that keep the local monster population at bay. Somehow, to our enemies and allies alike, we've become known as the Lucky 7.

We go on quests, fight monsters, attend school, spend time with our friends, do chores and homework, and even run the occasional errand for Artemis or Hermes. We're pretty much your typical demigods, but we've never really been to any of the camps. I know what you thinking. Why haven't we been there? Where did we get our training? How come we know all about this. Truth be told, that in itself is an even longer story, but I'll get back to that later.

We were all regular kids attending school and the usual sort of thing. Normal kids with seemingly boring, consistent lives in the middle of nowhere in America's heartland. Or, at least, that's what we thought. We were demigods.

That one little secret, that one little fact, which was unbeknownst to all of us, was what drew us together. And this, this one of our many stories.

* * *

**A/N: Ciao! Recently, I've been reading a lot of _Percy Jackson & the Olympian_s fanfics. I've always been a fan of the series (along with _Heroes of Olympus_), so, I thought I would try to write one. In the past I've noticed a lot of SYOCs floating around and I've submitted some of my own and I've also decided why not try one of those while I'm at it.  
**

**Down below, I've included some rules for the OCs. Don't be afraid to get creative with it! Just please keep it within reason. Your character could be a German from the year 1905 and came back like Hazel, for all I know. Have fun with it! **

**This my first Percy Jackson story and SYOC, so please bear with me. I hope you guys will enjoy it, though! I'm looking forward to see all of your different OCs! Good luck!**

* * *

**_OC GUIDELINES:_**

**_Please read these to send in an OC._**

**~Please absolutely NO Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus**

**~No children of the maiden goddesses. That includes Artemis**** and Hestia.**

**~I'll take both males and females**

**~I won't take any submissions that aren't by PM**

**~I WILL accept OC submissions if a guest reviews and wants to submit one.**

**~So I know that you read all of the rules, put "Stay on the Sunny Side" at the beginning of the forum.**

* * *

**Demigod OC Forum:**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Greek or Roman?:**

**Mortal Parent (include name, occupation, & brief description): **

**Mortal Siblings (optional) (include name, age, & brief description):**

**Nationality:**

**Hometown: **

**Hair (color, length, style):**

**Eyes (color, shape):**

**Skin Tone:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body Build:**

**Usual Outfit:**

**Summer Clothing:**

**Winter Clothing:**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Languages (other than English) (optional):**

**History (detailed): **

**Personality (detailed):**

**Likes:**

**Favorite School Subject(s):**

**Least Favorite School Subject(s):**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Music/Artists:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:****  
**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Friends (What kinds of people would they get along with):**

**Enemies (What kinds of people, creatures, or whatever?):**

**Romance? With what kind of person?:**

**Any sort of mythological creature for a companion/friend? (include name, type, brief description of personality) (optional): **

**Powers (optional): **

**Weapon(s):**

**Anything Else?:**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Ciao! Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been really busy lately, especially this past weekend. And then Finals have slowly been creeping up on me and they shall soon be upon me in a couple days. God help me...**

**Anyways, due to my pretty much full schedule, I haven't been able to finish and post the first chapter. But, I know you guys have been wanting to know who the OCs are that I'm using the the Lucky Seven. As for the first chapter, I'll have it up on Wednesday if I can.**

**Before I reveal who the OCs are, I'd really love to thank every single one of you who has sent in an OC. You guys are all incredibly amazing! The amount I got made me so happy! There were so many ones I wanted to use. You guys are great, and don't you forget it~!**

**As for the Seven, here they are!:**

**Amaya Carson, daughter of Hades,** submitted by** BellaRosa17**

**Boone Wallace, son of Ares, **submitted by** The Gentleman Ghost**

**Cassidy Walton, daughter of Hermes, **submitted by** Magic Iris**

**Charlotte Flannchadh, daughter of Fulgora, **submitted by **Storm229**

**Mason Wade, son of Apollo, submitted by LuLuLucian444**

**Riley Kramer, daughter of Aphrodite and hunter of Artemis, **submitted by** ShadowDude90**

**Again, thank you guys so much! I'd also love to thank MitzvahRose, RoseGhostRider, LuLuLucian444, and Magic Iris for the favorites! And thanks to cuckoocanoodle, The Gentleman Ghost, The-Mixed-Up-Girl, Magic Iris, RoseGhostRider, and LilacFields for the follows!**

**Wish me luck on my finals! Until next time! **

**~Azami**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ciao! Hey guys! As promised, I bring you the first chapter of Chronicles of the Lucky Seven! I hope you guys like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_** and **_**Heroes of Olympus**_**. Both series belong to Rick Riordan. Everything belongs to their respectful owners. I only own my OC.**_

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _I glared at the hands sluggishly moving across the clock's dull face. Why does time have to be so dang slow today!?

I usually didn't find my 6th period study hall boring, as I normally, along with my friend Cassidy Walton, use this time to get a majority of our homework done. Though with Cassy, she's either doing her work or planning something. It's hard to tell.

I sighed, deciding to save my review packet from Physical Science for later. I grabbed my white with blue accents messenger bag off the floor and dug around, searching for my History book and notes. I found what I needed and looked up after hearing an exasperated groan from straight across the old table in the school's library. Across from me, Cassy sat in her seat surrounded by an array of textbooks, binders, and notebooks either opened, closed, or stacked on top of one another. Her straight brown hair cascaded about her and down her shoulders and hung in her face, hiding it from view. She currently had on a cuffed short sleeve plaid shirt featuring a green a white pattern with a black tank top underneath. She wore a pair of cuffed jeans and her beloved pair of green converse.

A light chuckle escaped my lips while I facepalmed. A groan rose from across the table again. Cassy's lean form currently leaning over the table, her face planted in her Geometry book.

"What is it now?" I asked.

Her reply was something that sounded something along the lines of "I ate funnel oil cookies soap mounds. Whip the dust dead bunnies?"

"Cas, I can't understand you when you're like that," I said.

The fourteen-year-old freshman raised her head slightly. "I said I hate finals! Why the heck do we have to take these dumb tests anyways?"

"Beats me," I shrugged, flipping through my history notes.

"It's so stupid! We have plenty of other crap to do as it is. I mean, we just got done with that chapter test a week ago! And we just killed a hydra last weekend! How can they expect us to recall all of this stuff from months ago for an exam we have in a few days!?"

I zoned out, turning my attention back to my notes as my friend continued her rant, absentmindedly transitioning from English to Dutch.

A couple minutes later, I glanced over at Cassy, who had her head propped up on her hand. I immediately took note of a notebook she was leafing through. A smile spread across her face. _Crap_, I thought. It's _that_ notebook.

As for those of you who're wondering what this specific notebook is, well… (Cassidy! Jeez, calm down! I'm not going to put down what's particularly in there!) Sorry about that… Anyways, this little notebook may not look like much at first, but if you are able to come by it and open it and see pages upon pages of drawings, diagrams, and pictures that would look extremely confusing to a regular mortal, heck, even demigods like ourselves. Everything's written in a combination of Ancient Greek, Dutch, and Italian. All of it is coded, too. Yep, it's pretty complicated. That's what you get when one of your best friends is clever enough to clash with a sphinx and live, along with her self-proclaimed title as "Queen of Pranks." And not to mention who her dad is…

In a nutshell, Cassy has a large number of her successful pranks written down in there, along with ones that haven't even been tested yet. As for how I know this all this, I have no idea how it came to be, but I became an accomplice of her's in crime (part-time). May Hades have mercy upon my soul…

I blinked, knowing something probably along the lines of what the demigod across from me had in mind.

"Don't even think about it," I stated, seeing the evil, mischievous glint in her blue eyes. It could only mean one thing. She was plotting something bad (in my opinion), and these kinds of things usually involve me.

"Aw, why not?" she whined. "It'll be fun!"

"No," I said monotonously. "That's what you said last time. We almost got expelled after _you_ suggested we paint the school neon pink with rainbow accents and glitter!"

"We were helping improve the senior prank," Cas replied nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes as she pleaded again. "No way in heck. And I refuse to be bought with tiramisu."

A smirk graced her features. "And not any kind of cheesecake either," I stated.

"Aw, c'mon, Alessie," Cassy pouted. "You're no fun."

"I know," I said, flashing her a teasing smile. "Now, c'mon and pack up your stuff. We're going to be late for History if you don't hurry up."

"Okay!" She dashed around, grabbing her books, binders and notebooks and shoving them into her backpack which featured a pattern that looked like it had been hit with a lot of paintballs. I quickly finished putting my things neatly into my bag. As soon as the bell rang, we were off, Cassy practically dragging me behind her as we dashed through the halls of Raleigh High School.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for the encouragement for my finals! I only have one more left for tomorrow! **

**On a side note, I have bit of depressing news. My family and I are in the process of moving and I won't have any WiFi for a few weeks so I won't be able to post anything. Jeez, I really hate doing this to you guys; you've been great! So, sadly, I'm going to have to put this and my other stories I'm working on on a hiatus until sometime in mid or late June.**

**Still, thank you guys so much for your continued support for this story! It really means a whole lot to me. I plan on writing a lot over these next few weeks and I'll post the next chapters when I can.**

**Also, what did you think of it? Was it good? Okay? Bad? Please let me know in a review! **

**Thanks again! Until next time!**

**~Azami**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ciao! I'm now officially back from my long hiatus! Been quite a while, hasn't it? **

**I'm really sorry about the long wait. I didn't have really any internet connection for my laptop and then their was the long process of unpacking and all that that I had to go through. Plus I've been on summer break for a little over a month now, and time tends to get away from you some of the time...**

**Anyways, I like to really thank SupernaturalHero1542 for the follow and favorite! It means a lot to me when people do that. Now onward to the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Look back to previous chapters please._

* * *

Um how shall I start this? …Alessa suggested I "just jump in". All right, so let me see…

I glanced through my Biology study guide packet. "Hm… _'What is the endocrine system? What does it do in the human body?'_" I read aloud. I quickly leafed through my notes, though I already knew the answer.

"The endocrine system is in charge of body processes that happen slowly," I spoke aloud as I wrote down my response. "It releases hormones that influence almost every cell, organ, and function in the human body. It is instrumental in regulating mood, growth and development, tissue function, and metabolism…"

I felt two pairs of eyes glowering in my direction. I glanced up to see my two friends, Riley Kramer and Amaya Carson.

To my left, surrounded by a somewhat neat pile of binders, notebooks, and textbooks, a girl of about sixteen glared at me with her deep blue eyes and that odd regalness of hers that would make you feel as if you were standing in front of the Queen. Shoulder-length brown locks cascaded down Riley's back, over her white lace peasants blouse. She also wore a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans and fringed moccasin boots that went up to her ankles.

Seated to my right, across the circular table a bit, was another teen of sixteen with a petite and slender stature. Amaya's strong-willed hazel eyes peered at me from behind a few stray strands of her curly, dark brown hair, featuring glimpses of caramel highlights here and there. She wore a red vest top beneath a black, white, and gold plaid shirt tied around her waist along with a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite pair of black combat boots.

"Charlotte," Maya asked, "how the heck are you even able to remember all that?!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Plenty of studying."

"And it's one of your favorite subjects as well, considering your high grades and the effort you put out in the subject," Riley added. "Am I correct?"

I brushed a hand through my silky, dark chocolate-colored hair that falls towards my elbows in voluminous waves, pulling out a miniature white flower hairclip from the right side and readjusted its placement. I smiled internally. I tend to be quiet and it can just take a while to find out my interests sometimes…

I nodded, earning a successful and proud smile from Riley, and finished answering the question I was on. I continued working through the review for a while.

It was currently our 5th period Biology class and from the expressions of my friends and the majority of our peers, they were ready for class to be over. (And none too happy about the hours of studying for the finals we had in three days' time either, might I add.) Mr. Peterson, our teacher, had given us another study hall so we could, well, study.

"Char?"

I glanced up from my textbook. "Yes?"

"Would you mind helping us?" Maya asked. "None of this from earlier third quarter still doesn't make much sense."

"All right," I responded, taking note of the time. We still had about half an hour left, plus our scheduled study session over at Mason's apartment later after school. "Where do you want to start?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you all liked it. It had been a while since I had worked on this particular story when I wrote this, so I've been out of practice a bit.**

**Storm229, I hope got Charlotte's personality right like the way you pictured her. Some of the wonderful characters that I've been able work with have been taken me a little while to get their various personalities down right so I can write as them.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! What did you think of it? Was it good? Okay? Bad? Please let me know in a review!**

**Thanks again! Until next time!**

**~Azami**


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ciao! Everyone, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been updating my stories lately. I know you all have been looking forward for some new chapters. But I promise, hopefully at least, that I will have some out soon. We'll see...because**

**A) I'm horrible at updating my stories regularly  
B) I've been busy rewriting  
C) I'm reworking/working on the plot**

**And, no, I haven't abandoned any of my stories, either! **

**Anyways, I found this out quite recently and so I decided to spread the word.**

**~Azami**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
